Missing
by hotchnissjemilyjeid
Summary: When Horatio and Calleigh go to a fake case, they get kidnapped and tortured. Eventually they are found. Pairings: H/C DuCaine


Missing

I walked into my office today and started doing paperwork. I had been doing paperwork for an hour when I got a phone call. I answered the phone and the person on the other end said "hi this is Officer Hampton, I have a crime scene and body for you. The address is 2256 Coral Gables. See you then" I answered ok see you then Officer Hampton. I walked over to Calleigh and asked her to come with me. She said ok, grabbed her kit and followed me. When we got there we both looked around and saw nothing, not even a body. Calleigh asked me if it was a prank, I said maybe. We both walked up the stairs, when we got to the top I suddenly I went flying down the stairs. I watched Calleigh run after me and then I saw someone come behind us with a gun in his hand. He started laughing at us and he told us to get up. I got up and stood infront of Calleigh. He told us both to hold hands. We did so fearing he would hurt the other person. I watched Calleigh start to cry but I ga be her a look which told her not to let him win. We were both hit in the head then thrown in a car or whatever it was. When I woke up Calleigh was already up and she was tied to the ceiling. She looked really bad already. I looked over to the front door to see the man walk in, he looked at me and smiled. He walked over to me and said "hello lieutenant. Lieutenant how are you? Are you having fun? Do you think you will make it out if here alive and lieutenant do you really think they will find you?" I answered by saying go to hell. He replied "you first lieutenant" I looked hard into his eyes and said " I won't go to hell you will" he said "whatever, now we are going to phone your team and have a little fun" I just started at him. He picked up my phone and dialed Eric's number. When Eric answered he put the phone on speaker, I could hear the whole conversation. Eric went completely off on him, I sorta smirked at what Eric has said. He let me talk to Eric, on the phone I told Eric to catch the son of a bitch. Well on the phone he pushed a tazer into my chest and made me scream. Then he hung up the phone and started laughing at me. Calleigh screamed again and again because he was torturing me. I told her it was ok and not to scream but she couldn't stop crying and screaming. After about an hour I felt like passing out but I didn't. After about three more hours if torture I passed out. After about three more hours if torture I passed out. Hours later when I woke up I saw Calleigh looked like she was going to pass out. Calleigh turned to me and asked me if I would be ok if she slept well I stayed awake. I think she thinks she shouldn't fight but she should. I smiled at Calleigh and asked her if she was ok. She told me she was. I didn't really believe he but I trust her so I said ok Calleigh. He came back in and started to laugh at us. He told me that he had raped Calleigh. I looked at her and gave her a look to say I was sorry that I couldn't protect her. She nodded her head and gave me a look to say it was ok. He picked up my phone and called the team. I watched him laugh as the team all screamed and cried because he was stabbing Calleigh again and again. I watched Calleigh eventually pass out. After she passed out I started to yell at him and tell him that what he was doing was insane. He left the room and I watched her bleeding out knowing I could do nothing to help her. I knew I had to contact the team and help Calleigh somehow. I watched the door and when he came in I growled at him and started at him. He punched me in the face then decided to phone the team and let them hear him stab, beat, kick, drown and electrocute me. I screamed really loud and he laughed at me. Calleigh woke up and yelled at him to stop hurting me. That's the last thing I heard because I passed out. When I woke up Calleigh told me I had been unconscious for about an hour. I smiled at her and asked her how she was and if he did anything to her. When I asked her she flinched and said umm yes Horatio. She said Horatio he raped me and she started to cry. Calleigh screamed out in pain as we hugged. I asked her what was wrong and she showed me her back, her back was filled with wip marks. I immediately got really mad and told her I would protect her. I said the only way I would not protect her would be if I was dead.


End file.
